Prince Pyro (Expanded AU)
Prince Pyro is a one-shot character from the cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character within the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information Based on his single appearance, he is a young prince seeking a good relationship with his father and tries to engage him in outdoor activities (like fishing, hiking, etc.). He is a fairly athletic individual with a quick wit and pensive curiosity, which stems partly from his mother's death as a child; while his father increased his food intake, Pyro's appetite decreased. Relationship with King Gordon His father, King Gordon, was always neglecting him following the loss of his mother, which lead him to believe that food was more important than he was as his son. Their contrasting reactions to her death was what once drove them apart. Smurfy Intervention At one point, Greedy Smurf was brought to them with promising cooking skills, which his father liked. Seeing how this would only further the problem in their relationship, Pyro wanted nothing to do with Greedy and tried to convince his father to let him go. Unfortunately, his words fell on deaf ears, so he crossed paths with Greedy and found that he was a much more caring creature than he had first thought. Since he was willing to listen to him talk about how father, he decided to help Greedy escape. In order to do so, he cornered his father with two options: "It's me or food." After some struggle (and advice from Papa Smurf when he arrived looking for Greedy), the king chose his son. From then on, their relationship has gradually strengthened and he has the Smurfs to thank for it. Close Friends Pyro has several individuals whom he is particular fond of, all of which he developed relations with before falling in love with Glacia. Ripple Since childhood, he has known Ripple as an on-again, off-again companion; when they first met, he was the main target of many of his thoughtless pranks. For the first few weeks they always upset him, but finally he learned to laugh at himself and even picked up a few tricks to use on other people. Despite the distance in their relationship preventing them to grow closer, he respects the Woodsprite and only knows what he has been told of his past. He was kept in the dark of him losing his best friend years earlier, but he always knew that he had never fallen in love, nor had he given females a chance. To a certain degree, he agrees with his philosophy about women getting in the way of a boy's carefree lifestyle - however, Pyro also believes that women humble men. He later realizes that there is a thirty year age gap between them, so their life experiences and perspectives will often differ. He actually feels quite a great deal of sympathy for Ripple, always subconsciously aware that something was troubling him, but could never coax the information out of him. He wishes they were closer, but accepts reality as it is, though it is bittersweet from his point of view. Dorgone His true best friend is Dorgone, and they met by accident one day while Pyro was headed home after having a quick chat with the Pussywillow Pixies; literally, they ran into each other. When they looked at each other, the Wood Elf apologized immediately and bowed at the sight of his crown. Then he tried to leave, but the prince stopped him, wondering why he seemed afraid of him. Dorgone explained that "his type" of race was always taking advantage of the elves, usually making them their servants or worse, causing a set fear to be instated. Pyro was outraged by this, especially having witnessed his own father commit such crimes before, so he made a point to him that he was no such example. Naturally, he was questioned, so he invited him to his kingdom to put an end to their races' differences - he believed full-heartedly that Gnomes and Wood Elves are perfectly capable of achieving peace. Thanks to their teamwork, peace was accomplished and has been maintained; since then, Dorgone is always the first person he tells anything too even after hooking up with Glacia. Relationship with Princess Glacia He first hears of the Princess Glacia in "The Gnome Princess" of Season 10 when his father tells him she and her parents will be arriving with interest in creating ties between their kingdoms. The thought of meeting "some random girl with a tiara" - as he puts it - doesn't appeal to him, so he stays in his room during their visit. As time goes on, and with coaxing from his dad and servants, he agrees to see her more often, which develops their relationship. Intimacy At the Gnome Palace during the Summer Solstice Extravaganza, he asks her parents for their blessing so that he may court Glacia. They agree, and so he asks her to become his lady, to which she happily accepts. The episode concludes with the notion that they will be going steady. Wedding Bells This is being re-examined and will be filled in later! Season 11 Episodes Prince Pyro appears through various episodes as a background character, either with the Smurfs, Princess Glacia, or the Woodsprites. *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 22) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 27) -- Pending... *'Spritely Matrimony' (Ep. 45) -- Pending... Appearance Pyro has lightly tanned pale skin, standard black eyes, and a thin figure; his ears are pointed and he only has four fingers like the Smurfs. His rustic red hair has slightly choppy bangs, minor sideburns, and the rest is shoulderblade-length sweeping always to one side. He wears a lavender tunic that has a yellow crest on his chest, a dark violet collar and short sleeves, and a matching thin belt containing his sword against his right hip (indicating that he is left-handed). His leggings are lavender, shoes are dark violet, and he is taller than his girl (about 5'4" in human American measurement). Voice Actor(s) His voice was unknown on the show, so the best educated guess - as far as a match could go - would be Michael Bell. It is also quite possible that Phil Proctor (King Gerard) did his voice originally. A modern voice actor would most likely be Zac Efron, who is known best for his voice behind Ted from ''The Lorax ''(2011), among other live-action roles. Trivia *His sword was never shown being pulled from the sheath at his belt, so the design is the same as Johan's, excluding the hilt and handle. *He may or may not meet Johan, and Peewit in Season 11; the idea of him helping them when Mystico turns them into Goblins has been disregarded. It is also undetermined if he will meet Falla at this time. Category:Characters Category:Gnomes Category:Males Category:Royal Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Smurf Forest residents Category:Princes Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters